Black Sword, Cold Heart
by x2-paine
Summary: Rikku x Paine fanfic. How the two girls first met....and fell in love.
1. resuce remedy

Chapter One: Rescue Remedy.

The room was pitch black, the only light came in the form of thin strips that managed to squeeze through the cell bars. Paine watched the particles of dust dance in the fading beams of light, but soon stopped her observation when something across the room caught her eye. She strained to see, but was sure she could make out the outline of a person.

She gripped the handle of her sword tightly and walked cautiously toward the sight. The sound of her leather boots on the cold cell floor echoed throughout the dark room, she carefully stepped over puddles of water-or what she hoped was water.

Paine gasped and nearly dropped her sword at the sight in front of her crimson blood eyes. She was right it was a person but she wasn't prepared for this. It was a young girl about 16 Paine thought, the girls arms were chained above her head and she was completely naked. Paine propped her sword against the damp cell wall and knelt beside the girl, she studied the girl's body and her ribs were dotted with large multicolour bruises, her arms and legs were covered in large cuts, grazes and welts.

Paine put a gloved hand to the girl's cheek and raised her head- her lip was burst and her nose bloody.

Paine gently ran her thumb over a small cut under the girl's eye, wiping away some dry blood. Paine sighed and stood up, she began to pace the full length of the cell. She wanted to get this girl out of there, but the captain would not be a happy man.

"...screw him" she though and grabbed her large black sword, focused on a weak part of the chain that held the girl captive, closed her eyes and swung. The sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the room, bouncing off the wall and returning to her ears. Paine slowly opened her eyes and smirked at the sight, one of the girls arms hung limply beside her body free from the chain.

"One down, one to go" she was about to swing at the second chain when the door to the cells opened and three guards rushed in. One shouted orders in his native Al Bhed tongue and one of the men charged, his sword raised- Paine easily side stepped the clumsy attack, he turned to strike again but before he could turn completely around Paine's sword contacted with his armour then his flesh, then bone. The man fell. Paine shook the blood from her blade and turned to the two advancing soldiers- she smirked. Before they could get in striking distance a blade penetrated one guards body from behind, the mans eyes grew wide and blood escaped his lips

"No need to thank me" said a young blonde haired man, who pulled his sword from the man's slumped over body while he spoke. Paine had killed the remaining guard by the time he had finished his sentence and was now wiping the warm blood from her sword.

"I wasn't going to, I could have easily killed him myself"

"I never said you couldn't, just hurry it up... grab what you can, Nooj and Baralai are waiting for us"

Paine nodded and watched him leave- but not before he grabbed some loot from the fallen guards. She turned her attention to the girl again. Just like before she searched for the remaining chains weakest point and struck it at full force, the chain snapped and the girl was free from her bindings. Paine attached her sword to her skull buckled belt before scooping the girl's frail form into a protective embrace. She was careful not to hurt the girl's already battered body and carried her to the waiting airship.

"Paine! What the hell is that?" a man with long brown hair and glasses yelled at her before she was even half way in the electronic door.

"That Nooj is a girl. I just rescued......."

"Well it's obvious that we both have different definitions of what 'loot' is- because that! This... this is a girl!" he said looking down at the girl in Paine's arms.

"Wow Nooj, your powers of observation are outstanding" added Gippal who was laying his finds across the table.

"Well she is your responsibility Paine, and once she's better she's gone... you listening?

Paine wasn't, she was halfway out the door and heading toward her room. She lay the girl down on her bed and covered her nakedness with a blanket. Paine sat beside her and brushed back a stray strand of matted hair from the girls face.

"Better find you something to wear, not sure you'll like my clothes you don't look like that type of girl, but I guess they will have to do for now"

Paine's door opened slightly and a young mans face poked through, he had long white hair that was held back with a blue head-band. "Heard there was a new member" he said gently. Paine gestured him to come inside, he nodded and carefully closed the door behind him. He sat next to Paine on the bed, they both looked at the sleeping girl in silence- silence that was soon broken by an intrusion.

"Has that yoke woken up yet?" asked Gippal. Baralai and Paine glared at him from where they were sitting.

"What? What I do?" he said totally confused by their piercing glares.

"You did nothing, you didn't knock, you didn't whisper! Nothing!" Baralai said in a raised whisper. Gippal rolled his eyes "whatever" and he left the room

".....idiot" grumbled Paine, Baralai nodded his agreement. He turned back to the sleeping girl and put a hand on her forehead.

"She's got a fever, I can make a remedy for her but it will take a while. You should bathe her, try to cool her down." Paine nodded and thanked Baralai.

Paine searched through her wardrobe for a suitable item for the girl to wear and after much shifting trough her leathers found a long black t-shirt "it'll do as a nightdress for now" She grabbed a few towels and left to run the water for a bath.

When the bath was ready Paine picked the girl up from the bed, the young girl moaned and shuffled in her sleep. Strands of damp dirty hair fell across her face and Paine tucked them behind a small ear. She carried her to the bathroom and carefully slid her into the cold water, instantly the colour of the water changed to a dirty red. Paine slid an arm around the girls back to hold her up and began to gently wash the dried blood from the girls face and hair. She dabbed at the girl's bruised body carefully- little moans escaped the girls split lips, she was in agony. Paine grit her teeth and silently vowed to kill the bastards who imprisoned and tortured the girl.

She washed the girl's dirty and matted hair before taking her out and drying her off with a large woolly towel. She carried her back to her bed and after a slight struggle managed to dress the unconscious girl in the black t-shirt. Pine propped the girl up into a sitting position so she could towel dry her hair, as the young girls hair dried Paine marvelled at its colour- a sandy blonde, her hair fell around her face and shoulders, layered all the way down framing her beautiful face. On seeing this something clicked inside Paine, she lay the girl down gently before leaving to see Baralai.

Baralai was in his room, crushing some ether and phoenix down together in a bowl, preparing them for what would be the Remedy.

Paine burst in the door and leaned against the wall biting on a fingernail. She said nothing.

"Well are you going to tell me what wrong, are shall I guess" asked Baralai still focused on the Remedy. Paine uncrossed her arms and opened her mouth a few times but couldn't find the right words.

"....well?"

"Shit..." is all the Paine could manage and finally Baralai looked up at her.

"You didn't drown her, did you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"NO! I'm after figuring out who she is! She is lady Rikku"

"Lady Rikku...as in lady Rikku guardian to the high summoner?" Baralai had stood up at this point "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" snapped Paine.

"Well this is ready, let me have a look at her" he said shaking the bottle that held the remedy after putting a cap on it. They went to Paine's room, and found Rikku still unconscious, Baralai sat next to her and brushed back her hair from her face. "It is her, guess we couldn't tell because of the blood- should we tell Nooj?" Paine shook her head "not now, let's give her the remedy first." Paine sat the girl up and held her from behind so Baralai could try to make the girl drink, after much coughing, spluttering and cursing (mostly from Baralai) the remedy was gone. Paine put a hand on Rikku's forehead and could feel the heat radiating rapidly disappear. "We should let her rest" said Baralai and Paine reluctantly agreed.

Rikku's head swam, she was sure she had her eyes open but all she could see was black- pure darkness. She tried to sit up but she just got dizzy and slid down again. She started to cry. Her body ached all over and her head throbbed. She pushed her lips together into a pout to stop her crying but only managed to give her self hic-ups the shock her chest. She grit her teeth and tried again to sit up. This time she was successful and her vision was slowly coming back to her. She looked around the room she was held captive in. Instantly her eyes picked out the black skull decorated sword, she could use it to get out of here.

She slid out of the bed slowly and tried to stand, her knees buckled and she fell but Rikku was determined she grabbed onto the bed post and pulled her weak body up. She held onto it until she was sure she had found her balance. All the time she kept the black sword in her sights. She took small steps toward the weapon- it shone in the sunlight that poured through a window.

When she reached the sword, she grabbed the red padded handle. She tried to lift it but nearly toppled over with its great weight.

"This is no Al Bhed sword! It's too heavy." Rikku said. But she wasn't going to let something like that stop her from escaping this prison- "they moved me... while I slept? They must have drugged me, but why here!? Why a room with a sword? Are they trying to mock me!" Rikku whispered as she looked around her new prison, a bedroom? She grabbed for the sword with new found vigour and this time managed to lift it.

"What are you doing? She'll slaughter you, she loves that sword" Rikku spun round on hearing the voice and fell over again from a mixture of shock, weakness, and the swords influence. She looked at the man leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, he was laughing at her.

"Don't you laugh at me, I'll kill you I will!" she yelled at the blonde with the eye patch who laughed even harder at the threat from the girl who couldn't even stand.

"Those are big words, coming from one so small" said Gippal as he crossed the room to where Rikku was, he picked up the sword and looked at the black blade and then down at the girl. "Humph..... I'm surprised a weakling like you could lift such a sword."

"I'm not weak" snapped Rikku.

"Well you sure look weak from where I'm standing, standing... you can't even do that" he walked back to the metal door and yelled "hey! Paine, the brats awake!"

Paine and Baralai came instantly and pushed Gippal out of the way. Paine looked at the girl sitting on the floor. "The weakling was playing with your sword and fell over" Gippal jeered from the door way. Paine saw the girl's eyes drop to the floor and realised her pride was hurting also.

"Baralai could you get Gippal out of here and tell Nooj that she's woken up"

Baralai smiled at Rikku before grabbing Gippal and dragging him away. Paine waited for the electronic door to close and knelt beside Rikku "lady Rikku, are you alright?" Paine said softly- so much so that Rikku was surprised that such a sweet voice could belong to a woman who looked so strong and fearless. Rikku also thought that it suited her. The blonde didn't answer – she didn't know what to say, she was captive in this place...wasn't she?

"Let me help you" Paine went to pick the girl up.

"Don't...Don't you touch me! Who are you!! Where am I? What the fuck is going on!" Rikku yelled. Paine was a little taken back by the outburst but realised how confused Rikku must be and explained how she had found her in the cell and that Baralai and herself had been looking after her for nearly a week now. After hearing this Rikku let herself be carried back to the bed, she was thankful for Paine's gentle touch as her body still yelled out in pain. The grey haired girl sat at the end of the bed "how do you feel lady Rikku?" she asked.

"I feel... like I was run over by a shoopuff! You can call me Rikku, only old Yevonites call me lady Rikku. The blonde said.

"I'll remember that, would you like some food?"

Rikku didn't realise how hungry she actually was until she heard the word food and her tummy seemed to of heard as it rumbled in response.

"Yeah I'd love some, but...first, tell me your name."

"Paine"

"Paine...." Rikku repeated

The grey haired girl smiled and left to get some food. While she was gone Rikku had another visitor. There was a knock on the door, so gentle Rikku thought she imagined it until Baralai stepped in.

"How are you feeling, little one?" he asked and gestured to Rikku that he was going to check her temperature she closed her eyes and felt a cool hand press against her forehead.

"Well... it's gone down considerably. Where is Paine?"

"The girl, she left to get me some food"

"Ah where are my manners, my name is Baralai" he said as he bowed. Rikku liked this guy a lot better than that Gippal fellow. "I'm Rikku" she said cheerfully while blowing some hair from her eyes.

"Here" Baralai took off his blue head band and handed it to the young girl "to keep the hair out of your eyes"

"You sure I can have this?" she said running her hand over the soft blue material, Baralai nodded "I'd be honoured" Rikku smiled and put it on with some help from Baralai, he stood back and looked "you look very pretty Paine will be lost for words, I'm surprised she even left your side. She's been watching over you since she saved you" he said gesturing to the leather chair with the black throw.

"She slept there? Where is her bed?"

"You're in it" he said while tucking some silver hair behind an ear, Rikku felt guilty for taking his head-band now. "She sits there every night watching over you, she bathe you and dressed you" Rikku was blushing furiously at the thought of the older girl seeing her naked.

Baralai smiled at her glowing red checks. "She's been your angel, Paine is very hard to figure out but she is a good person"

"An angel?" Rikku said more to herself than to Baralai who smiled at her innocence and left the room to Rikku and her thoughts.

Not long after Baralai had given Rikku some food for thought, Paine came with some real food. Soup and fresh bread. Rikku sat up in the bed and took the soup and started to drink.

"Take it easy. We don't want you chocking on us and you may need this" said Paine handing Rikku a spoon, her eyes fixed on Rikku's new head-band.

"Baralai gave it to me" the blonde said noticing Paine's stare "He's a really nice guy, he said you were my Angel" Rikku continued between gulps of soup.

"...I don't know about that" said Paine looking at her blood stained sword at the end of the room. "Maybe an unconventional one" Paine sat down beside the blonde girl on the bed, she spoke softly.

"Rikku when I rescued you, the guards they spoke Al Bhed... and you're....."

"...Al Bhed..." Rikku finished looking up from her soup bowl like a puppy, her amazing green eyes now fixed on Paine's crimson ones.

"...yes, I was wondering why they would hold one of their own captive and especially one so famous" continued Paine blushing under the force of Rikku's captivating gaze.

"Well that's just it!" said Rikku, putting the bowl back on the tray "they kidnapped me because I'm famous...for the wrong reasons, well in their eyes anyway"

"Their eyes?" questioned Paine.

"The Al Bhed Extremists eyes, they...well they hate me! And not just me, my whole family too! Pop, Brother even Yunnie!"

"Why? I didn't know you were related to Lady Yuna" Paine said while getting up from the bed so she could get away from Rikku's stare.

"Well my ties with Yunnie are the problem, the Al Bhed Extremists believe strongly that Al Bhed should only marry Al Bhed and my aunt...Yuna's Mother broke that tradition no that RULE by marrying lord Braska. Pop didn't even talk to her until Yunnie was born, he was a strong believer in the old traditions. But I'm the one who's being targeted because I became my cousins Guardian and just like that" Rikku flicked her fingers "I became hated by the Extremists because one I failed to kidnap Yunnie so she wouldn't have to do the final summoning and two I became a guardian to a Yevonite, followed the rules of Yevon and entered Yevon's to pray to the fayte! I was at Bikenal when I was kidnapped and brought to the Extremists base at Mushroom rock, where I was tortured and..."

Rikku's voice became a faint whisper "and raped...."

But Paine heard.


	2. vision of the division

Vision of division

"... Then they tortured her" whispered Paine as she finished retelling Rikku's story. The warrior was looking into her empty beer glass not wanting to meet the eyes of her companions.

"You're not going to find the answers to your problems in there," said Baralai while pulling over a stool next to the grey haired girl, careful not to spill his orange. The bar was dark and filled with cigarette smoke, candles burnt to the end of they're wick fought to stay alight in the suffocating air. Nooj and Gippal played snooker.

"She can't stay here it wouldn't be aloud and even if it was- its way too dangerous. She's not like you or me." Nooj said leaning over the snooker table to take his shot. He pocketed a red ball with ease, then another. Gippal held up his snooker cue as if it were a gun, then took a few steps back imitating the re-coil after taking a shot.

"You're a warrior and she's a princess!" He laughed while pointing the cue towards Paine.

She rolled her wine red eyes "…get that out of my face" she mumbled as she pushed it to side with one swift movement of her hand.

"Oh touchy" Gippal teased

"Well we can't just dump her somewhere along the way" added Baralai his eyes on the white ball that failed to connect with another red.

"I don't see why not... My turn!" smiled Gippal who laid his beer glass down and walked around the snooker table planning his shot.

"She has family?" questioned Baralai, the only one out of the three that noticed how much this situation was bothering Paine.

"Yes, a father and older brother"

"Then we..." Gippal took his shot, pocketing a yellow ball "... find her father, give her to him and collect a nice fat reward"

"I don't want a reward" Paine said instantly "...just to have gotten the chance to meet Rikku is enough"

"I agree!" said Baralai averting Gippal's and Nooj's questioning glances away from Paine.

"A reward would be nice, especially on a Crimson guards salary" joked Nooj "but you rescued her so it's up to you Paine" he added while pushing Gippal away from the snooker table.

"Hey! It's still my go!" shouted Gippal in protest.

"Humph! Did you think I didn't see you hit the black ball?"

"...Whatever. Do you want to call it a draw and play darts?" asked Gippal his hands on his head as he watched Nooj line up his winning shot.

"Except defeat gracefully" laughed Nooj while watching the last ball fall into the top right corner pocket. "You owe me a drink"

Gippal mumbled a few curses and dragged his feet as he walked to the bar while Nooj sat down next to Paine and Baralai.

"Now, the question is. Where do we find her father?" Paine was busy bending down the corners of a beer matt, too deep in thought to hear Nooj's question.

"Well... Paine?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" replied Paine while brushing back some grey hair.

"What I was saying Paine, is where do we find her father?- the Al Bhed have no home after their one in Bikenal was destroyed. All they do now is travel, we can't run all over Spira looking for one man" Paine shrugged; she had no answer to that.

"Blitzball" mumbled Baralai. Nooj looked at him questionably and Baralai blushed slightly as Paine's wine red eyes also fell on him waiting for him to continue. "... What I was saying is that... well the new Blitzball season will begin soon-"

"On the 26th! Three more days! Boo yeah baby!" interrupted Gippal while placing a beer in front of Nooj and pulling over a stool. Baralai glared at him, anger evident in his brown eyes. "What? I've been counting down the days until the Blitz starts again!" beamed Gippal after taking a sip of his purple drink through a straw.

"What I was going to say" Baralai shot Gippal a dirty look "is that the Al Bhed team got through the qualifying stage, so they'll be playing. The Al Bhed love their Blitzball so maybe her father or brother or someone she knows will show up at the tournament in Luca"

"Has anyone any other ideas" asked Nooj taking a swig of his beer and looking round the table "...no? Well then I may as well show you this" he finished while reaching down and pulling a large brown envelope from his bag.

"What's that?" questioned Gippal as Nooj plopped the envelope in the middle of the table.

"That would be our next assignment. Go on open it already."

Baralai unfolded the sheet of paper and scanned down through it "hmmmm was that's awfully convenient"

"What is?" asked Paine.

"Listen" Baralai cleared his throat and read the letter out loud "Group 4A of the Crimson Squad – namely us – are too be stationed at the tournament in Luca with four other groups of lower rank"

"Dammit! That means we are baby-sitting the newbies," growled Gippal

"I'm afraid your right. New Yevon fear an attack on Luca during the tournament by rouge groups and stray fiends. So groups' 1A to 4A will be working with the kids. It's easy enough; just protect the stadium and people from some class-one type fiends. Its just to give the new recruits a taste of real combat"

"It says we leave tomorrow evening…what about Rikku? The actual tournament doesn't start for 3 days. We can't just leave her waiting on the ship" questioned Baralai

"She can come" Nooj said simply earning him questioning glances from the three faces around the table. "Its an easy mission, Rikku wasn't a guardian for nothing. She's probably stronger than Gippal here!" Nooj laughed while playfully slapping the blonde across the back of the head.

"…She needs new clothes" Paine said looking up from the table to meet Nooj's eyes

"I agree! We can't let her run around in that black tent Paine calls a T-shirt," added Baralai

"I don't see why not. Breezy Breezy!" Gippal said with a put-on lisp and wiggled his hip in his chair. Paine glared at him and he put up his hands defensively "I'll shut up now"

"If we leave for Luca tomorrow morning we may get some shopping in. I'll buy them for her" offered Baralai

"Agreed" said Nooj as he downed the rest of his drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the four friends finished their drinks, returned to their ship and went to sleep. All but Paine. She sat in silence in the dark room, curled up on her leather chair and wrapped in the thick black blanket. Thoughts and questions that she had no answers too kept her from closing her wine red eyes. She couldn't see Rikku; she couldn't even see the bed she was in it. But she stayed looking in that general direction, watching over the sleeping girl.

"Paine?" Rikku whispered the older girls name into the darkness.

"Yes?" Came a voice from the far side of the room, it made Rikku jump. She was taken back by the reply, she wasn't expecting one she didn't really want one either. She had nothing to say or ask all she wanted was to know her angel was watching over her.

"Ammm... I... it's nothing" replied Rikku lamely; she was kicking her self for saying the older girl's name. Paine was a bit disappointed, she wasn't the most social of creatures, she never knew what to say and would avoid social events or sometimes people all together but she wanted to talk to Rikku, she'd make an effort when it came to the blonde girl.

Rikku's sweet voice graced Paine's ears again in the form of "sorry".

"It's O.K, you were just seeing if I was there, yes?"

"Yeah, something like that, can't you sleep?" there was a shuffle of blankets as Rikku pulled herself into a sitting position.

"No. I can't seem to"

A giggle came from the far end of the room. "Did I... say something funny?" questioned the warrior as more charming giggles escaped the blonde's lips.

"No... No, it's just I don't know where to look when I speak" laughed the blonde. Paine smiled and was glad that Rikku couldn't see her, the A l Bhed girl hadn't said anything embarrassing but just thinking about her made Paine turn a deep red.

"Would you like me to turn on the light?"

"Yeah, ok"

There was a squeak of leather as Paine got up from her favourite chair. She navigated through the small room in the darkness careful not to bang into something and make a total fool out of herself. "Where are you?" whispered Rikku, she didn't know why she had whispered and felt a little stupid.

"I'm right beside the bed," whispered Paine in reply, Rikku didn't feel stupid for whispering anymore and was thankful to Paine.

The blonde pulled herself up "you are?" she extended an arm "can you see my hand?" she said while wiggling her fingers.

"Yes" Paine put out her hand to meet Rikku's, the younger girls hand brushed lightly off Paine's "I can feel it, but I cant see it" she said while pushing the palm of her hand against the older girls. Who blushed as Rikku interlaced their fingers. Paine stretched her free arm over to the light switch and an orange light instantly illuminated the small room.

The two girls could see now, Rikku still dressed in the way-too-big black t-shirt and wearing her new blue-head band was looking up at Paine. The warrior was wearing a long light blue shirt and was staring down into Rikku's eyes, she felt she could get lost in the endless swirl of brilliant green and a blush graced her checks.

Rikku smiled "you're blushing" Paine brought her hand to her cheek and began to walk back to her makeshift bed when Rikku grabbed her hand again.

"Hey!"

"What?" asked Paine looking over her shoulder at Rikku.

"You turned the light on so we could talk, right?"

"...Yes"

"Then sit with me and talk," pleaded the blonde while patting the area on the bed next to her. Paine sat next to her, she felt awkward. "So... why can't you sleep?" asked Rikku leaning against the headboard.

"...I was just thinking"

"About?" Rikku asked with bright-eyed curiosity

Paine sighed, "Well we came to a decision about what to do about you" Rikku lowered her gaze "...you knew you couldn't stay here, it's too dangerous. So tomorrow we'll bring you to Luca-"

"Why Luca?" asked the blonde in a low voice. Paine explained the plan quickly with little emotion in her voice. Rikku didn't know what made her think she could stay with Paine but to be told she had the leave the place she felt safest in hurt her a lot. She felt tears form in her eyes. She wiped them away swiftly, hoping the older girl didn't see.

Paine looked at the girl and felt a twinge of pain flow through her body, why did it hurt her to see the blonde upset? The grey haired girl didn't want to hurt Rikku, she didn't want to feel this pain and before she could decipher just what the hell she was actually doing she found herself hugging the younger girl.

Rikku's head rested against her chest and her thin arms around her neck, Paine wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She didn't want to let go. Paine felt Rikku's tears fall on her collarbone and pulled the girl closer.

"Thank you..." whispered Rikku.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Paine slowly opened her eyes, she blinked at the harsh morning sunlight that poured through the room's only window and illuminated the small room with its orange glow. Rikku shuffled causing Paine to look down at her "… so it wasn't a dream" whispered the grey haired girl as she watched Rikku press close against her chest. She ran a hand up and down Rikku's back, hoping to sooth her back into a deeper sleep.

The warrior slowly and carefully disentangled herself from the sleeping girl and swiftly got dressed in her signature leather attire. She slipped out the bedroom door while still closing some buckles. Her high-heeled leather boots clanged against the ships metal floor as she walked towards the kitchen. She pushed through the wooden swing doors to find Baralai sitting at the table going over the orders they had received.

"Nooj was looking for you. The new recruits have already arrived. I won't be needed. Not a staff user among the lot, a shame. Well since I have some free time I'll be able to get Rikku new clothes," he said while folding away the paper and slipping it back into the envelope. He stood up and looked Paine in the eye, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Anything in particular you'd like to see her in Paine?"

"And why would I care?" Paine spoke in a tight voice daring Baralai to say what he was thinking.

"No reason Paine, no reason." Baralai sighed "Here" he handed her an envelope. "Your orders, you should already be on the dock with Nooj and Gippal"

Paine turned to walk away but stopped at the metallic door and looked at Baralai over her shoulder.

"I know. I'll look after her." Baralai answered her unspoken question. Paine nodded her thanks and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok gentlemen I'm Nooj and I'll be in charge of the gunners. This is Gippal who will be over seeing the Machina users and Paine, who apologises for being late, will be over the warriors." He explained to the nervous looking recruits.

"Are you def or just retarded? Split into your groups according to class already!" yelled Gippal. The group of thirty looked back at him blankly not entirely sure if he was joking or not. "Do you want me to get trigger happy?" the blonde yelled again causing the recruits to break and scramble in front of their respective leaders. Gippal leaned over to whisper in Paine's ear "man this is too much fun."

"Sword users come with me" Paine said and walked away, the recruits ran to her side. "You will be split up into groups of two and be given your weapons, I presume you all know how to use them" a few men swallowed hard. "Then you will be given your locations, you will guard that area with your life. You will fight to protect the people and the stadium." Paine then began the long and tedious task of pairing off the men, giving out weapons and walking them to designated areas all to the tune of Gippal shouting obstinacies to his group. The warrior was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a blonde girl from the corner of her eye "…it couldn't be…"

"Paine! Hey!" the blonde waved and ran towards the stunned girl.

"… hi" is all Paine managed

"I'll take that as a 'you look lovely Rikku!" a sharp whistle cut through Rikku's words. The two girls looked behind them to see the last two rookies that Paine was bringing to their station.

"Hey sexy" one said while winking. Paine instantly stepped between the men and Rikku "what was that?" she spoke, her eyes narrowing as she gripped her sword the young man gulped and stumbled backward from the force of Paine's gaze. "Nothing Ma'am"

"I thought so" sniffed Paine "you two are stationed-"

"Over there!" Rikku interrupted pointing at the Ronso's changing room. The man's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of smelling a sweaty Ronso. "But… but ma'am we were to take the steps to the highroad!"

"Yeah well we'll be taking that!" snapped Rikku, who stuck out her tongue blowing the two guards a raspberry.

"You heard her" smiled Paine. The two men looked at each other then turned in the direction of the locker rooms, one cursing the other.

Paine turned her attention to Rikku "what I meant to say is that you look lovely Rikku, but you know we will have to guard the entrance to the highroad because of that stunt"

"Okay dokey" smiled Rikku

"Where is Baralai?" Paine asked

"He went to help Gippal, seemly there was some kind of army mutiny. He did a good job on my clothes."

"Yes… but I think he forgot something" Rikku looked up at the older girl

"What ya mean?"

"…here" Paine handed her a small parcel wrapped plainly in brown paper and continued to walk. Rikku stood in place and opened the gift slowly; she folded back the last piece of paper and took out a long scarf. She ran her hand over the knitted material. "It's… like fire" Rikku thought as her eye followed the rich red that faded to a warm orange and finally to a bright yellow. It was longer than Rikku herself so she wrapped it carefully around her neck twice and let the two pieces fall down to her knees. The yellow tassels rubbing lightly against her legs as she walk towards Paine. "Thank you" Paine just nodded and continued towards the highroad.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

While patrolling the highroad

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Rikku knelt beside the destroyed machina. She ran her gloved hand over the rusted metal that was once a brilliant blue. She was going to salvage the metal pieces to make a weapon for herself, she'd be damned if she let Paine protect her all the time, after all she was a guardian; she helped topple 'Sin'.

Rikku extended an arm and closed her brilliant green eyes. Paine watched curiously as beads of sweat ran down Rikku's strained face, the blonde made a clenched fist then let her hand relax as she called out "fire". A small flame flickered in her outstretched hand. Rikku didn't dare breathe until the flame picked up and became more stable. She smiled fondly at the little orange light that danced on her open palm. She brought her hand gently to the ground and let the flame slide off, like molten lava to the dry earth.

Rikku heated the metal she intended to work with over a now roaring flame. Rikku laid her hand on a cool sheet of metal and scraped out rough measurements. The sheet was then bent, twisted and turned. Two cylindrical scraps of metal were sharpened to a deadly point and fixed on top of the band that went around her hand. Paine silently watched Rikku work; she had never seen someone work so quickly and skilfully. The warrior knew about the Al Bhed's skill with metal and machina as did everyone else, but it was still a shock to see a weapon crafted so quickly from scrap.

"Finished" Rikku smiled weakly at the grey haired girl who looked down at her admiringly.

"…I had heard you were a talented fighter but I had not heard you could control the dark arts, at your age that is a truly incredible feat" said Paine, the blonde blushed while sweeping some sandy blonde hair from her face.

"Well… I only know the basics really. Lulu thought me how. You see I had a great fear of lightning and she suggested that I learn to use it as a spell and maybe I wouldn't be so scared 'cause I could control it."

"…Did it work?" Paine asked quietly. The warrior was beginning to realise how strong Rikku was as a person. In fighting 'Sin' she must of seen so much blood-shed, he own people die before her eyes, no 15 year old should have experience that… and yet trough it all she kept smiling.

"Nope!" smiled Rikku "…still scared" the blondes smile faded as she saw Paine's face turn emotionless as she looked off into the distance. 

"Rikku" the warrior whispered "are you ready to try out that claw of yours?" she spoke without looking at the blonde, Rikku watched Paine's body tense and her grip harden on her sword hilt. Rikku was naturally puzzled until she saw two shadows that stretched as far as her eyes could see. The blonde stood up and waved an arm over the roaring flame she had created. "Mayja" she spoke in her native tongue and the flame grew smaller, flickered and died.

Without the flames trickery casting those unearthly shadows the two girls could now see clearly what created them; a couple of bloodthirsty Garms feeding on a chocobo carcass. Vibrant yellow feathers were now matted together with the chocobo's own warm blood. The two wolf-like creatures snapped and growled at each other for dominance and feeding rights. One of the Garms head came up from the yellow bird's carcass, its face covered with thick dark red blood that slightly obscured its vision. The Garm sniffed the air and on noticing the girls his ears fell flat on his head and its upper lip curled back to reveal sharp fangs stained with the blood from many kills. The Garm charged at the girls, it covered ground exceptionally fast, becoming a black blur as it ran. The two girls separated and the dog swerved to take on Paine. Its back legs bended slightly and pushed against the earth launching an attack aimed for Paine's throat. Paine swung her black sword which contacted with creature in mid air. The sharp black blade sliced through its chest, gathering its entrails as it passed through its warm flesh. The dog's insides followed the blade out of its body spreading across the ground in a strip of brilliant red.

Paine stood over her kill and watched as its eyes turned expressionless and roll back inside its skull. She shook her sword trying to remove the pungent blood. "Fiend blood is always the worse" she grumbled.

Paine looked to find Rikku. The blonde was dealing with the second Garm. Paine watched as the blonde easily and gracefully side stepped and evaded the creature's attacks. Rikku caught Paine's glance and decided it was time to show off her skill. The Garm was extremely irritated that the girl was toying with him and with a blood curdling high pitched screech lunged at her one last time. Rikku saw the attack coming and ducked but not before extending her machina claw upward. The deadly sharp claws penetrated the creature's soft underbelly and its own foolish attack made her attack all the more deadly. As the force of gravity pulled the Garm downward for its landing the steal claws were dragged slowly through the length of its body, catching its vital organs an d pulling them outward. The Garm fell in a heap of torn flesh. "Ewww gross!" Rikku spat and Paine smiled as the blonde kicked at the Garms lifeless body while giving out about her new clothes that were now splattered with the fiend's acidic blood.

She spun towards Paine. "Hey! Stop laughing you -" Rikku's eyes grew wide before she could finish her sentence "Paine! Look out!"

The warrior swung around to see a Trihorn charging straight for her, she tried to swing her sword but the beast was already upon her. He rammed at her, sending her sword flying from her hand and knocking her to the ground. The creature stood over her and lowered its face to hers and bared its fangs. Paine punched at the creature's foul face until she felt her knuckles bleed. The creature would not move. Instead the Trihorn brought its powerfully built chest down on Paine's forcing the air out of her lungs. She felt for her sword but her hands only met the thick blood from the Garms.

Life was starting to leave the warriors body, her vision was blurry and her hearing muffled all that she could hear was the irregular beating of her own heart… and Rikku. Rikku was calling to her.

Rikku stabbed at the Trihorn's thick hide with her claw, only barely puncturing its flesh. The creature didn't even notice her and slapped the bothersome pain in its side with its tail. Rikku stabbed and stabbed tirelessly, tears blurring her vision. She looked around the disserted highroad for help; her green eyes immediately fell on Paine's black sword. The blonde dashed towards it and grabbed its handle with two hands. Its weight made it hard for her to lift but Rikku was fuelled by pure desperation. She picked up the sword and ran at the creature, she swung and the sword lifted from the ground just enough to slice through the creature's neck, severing its head. The Trihorn's body slumped over to the side freeing Paine.

The head continued to roll until it was stopped by a red armour plated boot. Rikku looked up at the man. "…you" Rikku whispered in disbelief and the butt of the man's machina rifle struck her temple.

"Hajan kad y veaht du tu y syh'c fung" the man said in his native tongue and then turned to the group of men behind him. "Dyga dras pudr" he ordered and walked off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al Bhed Translations:

Mayja – Leave

Hajan kad y veaht du tu y syh'c fung - Never get a fiend to do a man's work

Dyga dras pudr – take them both.


End file.
